


Five Times Kissed

by FloatingInDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Servant, POV Third Person, Prose Poem, sasuke mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingInDarkness/pseuds/FloatingInDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their partnership had always been a constant dance for control, that's what made things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

i.   
The first time is a kiss of life.  
An attack that was meant for his Lord  
is intercepted by the young medic.  
His lips pressed against Kabuto’s  
as he pumps air and chakra  
into his dying subordinate.

Even before his eyes flutter open,  
he feels the lingering impression   
of His lips.

It leaves him with an unusual feeling.  
Although, not entirely unpleasant.  
ii.  
Kabuto learnt very quickly that verbal sparring  
wasn’t Orochimaru’s only hobby.  
No, he preferred something far different.  
Psychological warfare seemed to be his forte.  
Pushing Kabuto,  
mentally and physically.

Spotting the weakness that all lonely teenagers face  
and exploiting it.  
To see how much his ‘loyal’ subordinate  
could take.

This time his lips were teasing,  
taking more than they gave,   
and unrelenting in their grasp for   
domination.  
In his moment of shock, he allowed it.

iii.  
The third kiss was much like  
the second.  
Perhaps he thought of Kabuto  
as a mouse,   
easily tricked,  
by using the same trick  
twice.  
However,  
this assumption is false.  
This time Kabuto relinquished nothing.   
When they finally come to a draw  
Orochimaru says nothing,  
there was no need.  
Kabuto’s statement had been clear.  
He was different.  
The medic would not be twisted so easily.

vi.  
After that there was silence  
His master found someone else.  
Someone who was willing to be broken down,  
remolded,  
modeled into His image of  
perfection

Kabuto unconsciously pulled back.  
Becoming even more reclusive,  
if that was possible,  
as their game was put on hold.

So the medic waited,   
burying himself into his research,  
and waiting  
for the snake to grow bored  
with predictable prey.

This was how he was found  
several months later.   
Oblivious to the world  
until he felt the warm body  
of another press up against him  
and let fingers   
wrap around his wrists,  
so cold, he almost dropped the scalpel in shock.

The action had caught him off guard,  
which he supposed was the point,  
but he quickly collected himself  
and turned to face his foe.

The sannins golden eyes glinted with  
amused pride  
at Kabuto’s defiant look.  
The medic had matured, he was no longer the shy, stuttering boy Orochimaru had adopted  
so many years ago.

It’s unclear who initiated   
the kiss.  
One minute they’re at an impasse   
the next their lips clash together.

And so the game continued.

v.  
The last is a kiss of death.  
Lips pressed against the smooth scales  
of his True Form.  
His lips numb against the blood,  
he imagines the numbness traveling   
down his lips   
into his heart.

It appeared Orochimaru had won  
in end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt challenge.


End file.
